Desert rose
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Elle a froid, tellement froid. Près de quinze ans plus tard,elle se souvient encore de cette sensation quand elle se retrouve dans la neige. En quinze ans, elle n'a pas oublié et elle les traque toujours. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui comprennent son acharnement, mais ils sont quelques uns à la soutenir, à l'aider. "Tu n'es pas seule, Ezréal."
1. Incipit

Elle tremblait de froid… et aussi de peur. Le ciel était sombre, orageux, mais elle restait là, agenouillée dans la neige. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles alors qu'elle fixait deux corps inertes devant elle. Un liquide rouge souillait l'étendue blanche immaculée, rompant le charme habituel de l'hiver. La gorge sèche, elle finit par faire basculer sa tête vers l'arrière, offrant son visage au ciel. Alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, prêtes à laisser passer un cri, ce ne fut qu'un souffle douloureux qui s'éleva.

- Pourquoi ?


	2. Chapitre 1 - Visite nocturne

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Me voilà avec mon premier chapitre. Pas encore beaucoup d'action, pas mal de parlotte et les règles sont établies : A partir du chapitre deux ; l'action commence. Mais bon faut bien établir les bases avant de se lancer dans une histoire, surtout si il y aura des meurtres...**

**Bref, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je publie cette fiction policière parce que : **

**de 1 : j'ai terminé d'écrire Russian Roulette que je continue de publier.**

**de 2 : j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver une suite pour Unconditionally, les idées que je trouve ne fonctionnent pas pour cette fiction, mais elle reste en cours. Du coup, pour mettre par écrit mes idées, j'ai décidé de créer Desert Rose. **

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'allusion, le titre de ma fiction est aussi le titre d'une chanson de Sting que j'adore, peut-être y ferais-je référence plus tard mais sincèrement je n'en sais rien... L'idée m'est venue en me souvenant d'un clip que j'avais vu justement sur cette chanson où la solitude et la mélancolie de Sting m'avaient marquée... Peut-être que c'est ce trait de caractère de mon personnage que je vais faire ressortir dans cette fiction, à voir encore ! **

**Bref, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait dire... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **

* * *

Visite nocturne

La nuit était tombée sur Tokyo. Le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait y voir des milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient de mille feux. Si la lumière ambiante avait été plus faible, on aurait presque pu voir la Voie Lactée, mais à cette heure-là, c'était impossible. Pourtant, les rues étaient vides, on pouvait presque entendre les quelques oiseaux encore présents piaffer et siffler des airs mélodieux. Dans un appartement, une jeune femme venait d'éteindre la lumière pour se glisser sous ses couvertures froides. Une épaisse pellicule de neige recouvrait la ville dehors mais pour une fois, il ne neigeait pas. Grognant légèrement, elle s'enroula dans la couverture pour la réchauffer, priant intérieurement pour que le froid ne l'empêche pas de s'endormir. Alors que le sommeil semblait enfin se souvenir d'elle, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir, puis des pas feutrés s'approcher du lit. Elle grogna à nouveau quand une masse imposant sauta de l'autre côté du grand lit circulaire pour se rouler en boule contre son dos. Une fois que le calme fut revenu, les tissus ayant cessé d'être froissés, elle referma les yeux pour laisser le sommeil s'emparer d'elle lentement, engourdissant ses membres les uns après les autres.

La sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée résonna dans tout l'appartement paisible. Bientôt, un aboiement y fit écho. Se réveillant en sursaut, l'habitant du cinq pièces sauta au pied du lit, trébuchant dans ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol en jurant avant de traverser le salon, puis le hall d'entrée pour ouvrir la porte à la volée.

- Ça va, pas besoin de violer la sonnette !

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte resta un instant immobile, les yeux écarquillés, devant la personne qui était apparue à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches multicolores, très courts, étaient ébouriffés et tombaient de façon très anarchique sur son visage, cachant légèrement ses yeux chocolat. Le débardeur qu'elle portait sur son short était encore mal mis, signe qu'elle se levait à peine, et elle le rajusta rageusement en s'écartant. Au moment où elle refermait la porte, elle entendit une porte à l'étage du dessus s'ouvrir, puis une pluie de jurons s'abattit dans la cage d'escalier. Elle en grimaça de dépit.

- Ichigo, je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici à une heure pareille ?

Le dénommé Ichigo se retourna pour lui offrir un sourire confus, auquel il donna plus de valeur grâce à son éternel froncement de sourcils. La brune aux mèches arc-en-ciel préféra l'ignorer et leva les yeux au ciel, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son short en le rejoignant au salon. Elle le dévisagea retirer ses chaussures avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

- Tu veux boire un truc ?

- T'as une bière ?

- A trois heures du matin ? Ichi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je préfèrerai boire un whisky alors non ça ne va pas.

Elle arqua un sourcil, surprise de cette réponse et de l'état de nervosité avancé de son meilleur ami, avant de se diriger vers le petit bar qu'elle avait aménagé dans un coin du salon. Se frottant les yeux afin de se tirer entièrement des bras de Morphée qui l'avaient si gentiment invitée un peu plus tôt, elle servit deux verres d'alcool, avant de tendre le sien au rouquin.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ?

L'autre sembla hésiter un instant en buvant une longue gorgée d'alcool, avant de finalement poser ses yeux bruns ambrés sur la jeune femme qui le fixait avec attention, faisant tourner son verre de whisky entre ses mains, le fixant d'un air inquisiteur.

- Alors ?

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Yoruichi.

Le verre manqua de tomber sur le sol, mais elle se reprit bien vite et préféra boire une gorgée du liquide doré plutôt que de parler, attendant la suivre.

- Elle rentre demain.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, recommençant à faire rouler l'objet entre ses paumes lentement, appréciant le massage. Sa tante, Yoruichi Shihôin, était partie à l'étranger un mois plus tôt en espérant obtenir un mandat international à l'encontre d'Aizen Sosuke, l'homme qu'elle traquait depuis des années pour venger sa famille assassinée sous ses yeux. Son retour pouvait signifier deux choses : soit elle avait réussi et dans ce cas, l'homme ne pourrait plus se cacher bien longtemps, soit elle avait échoué, et une fois de plus, il disparaîtrait et pourrait continuer ses coups bas librement.

- Ezréal ?

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de terminer son verre d'une traite, le reposant un peu plus violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu sur la table basse en verre devant lui. Silencieux, il attendit un instant, observant la jeune femme qui fixait l'alcool avec grand intérêt. Ses mains avaient cessé de bouger autour du verre. Lentement, elle remonta ses jambes pour les croiser sur le divan, alors que ses phalanges blanchissaient légèrement sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'objet qu'elle tenait encore.

- Rien de très précis. Seulement qu'elle devrait te parler de toute urgence. Elle t'appellera sûrement en rentrant pour que tu passes à son bureau.

Au même moment, le verre explosa. Immédiatement, Ezréal relâcha sa pression en écarquillant les yeux alors que quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à tomber sur le parquet. Un long soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle plaçait sa main au-dessus de la table, décroisant ses jambes afin de se pencher et d'attraper les morceaux brisés.

- Rei, laisse ça, j'vais te soigner.

- Tu penses qu'elle a réussi ?

Le rouquin resta silencieux une nouvelle fois à cette interrogation et lui prit sa main libre pour la tirer vers la salle de bain, l'empêchant de glisser de ses pieds nus sur les tâches de sang qui formaient une petite auréole déjà sur le bois : c'était plus profond qu'elle l'aurait d'abord imaginé.

- Je pense, même si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi joyeux qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Ezréal resta pensive à ces paroles et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure quand Ichigo fit couler du désinfectant sur les plaies. Une fois le sang dégagé, il attrapa une pince à épiler dans un des tiroirs pour commencer à retirer le verre de la plaie.

- Tu connais tout mon appart' en fait !

L'autre sourit à cette réplique et lui jeta un coup d'œil entendu en faisant tomber un à un, comme une clochette, les morceaux de verre imbibés d'alcool dans le lavabo.

- Au moins, l'alcool est passé directement dans le sang, tu vas être bourrée en moins de deux ! se moqua brusquement le roux.

Ezréal leva les yeux au ciel à la boutade et grimaça quand une nouvelle couche de désinfectant fut passée sur ses plaies. Puis, Ichigo entreprit d'enrouler une gaze fine blanche autour des plaies, faisant attention de ne pas trop appuyer pour ne pas faire ressurgir le sang.

- Sinon, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

- J'ai connu mieux. Je viens de finir une affaire qui m'a pris une semaine et je comptais enfin faire une nuit complète.

- Tu m'en vois désolé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à cette phrase et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, amusée. L'autre fronça à nouveau les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire, incapable de garder son sérieux plus longtemps dans une telle situation.

- Menteur, tu ne l'es absolument pas.

- C'est sûr.

Elle lui tira gentiment la langue, peu désireuse de continuer sur cette lancée et retourna dans le salon tranquillement, prenant soin de ne pas cogner sa main à un meuble comme à son habitude. Ichigo la suivit et se laissa tomber sur le sofa à ses côtés, allumant la télévision avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

- T'as des nouveaux films ?

- Et moi qui comptais dormir…

- Pas quand je suis là quand même !

- Tu résous les meurtres à ma place demain ?

Le rouquin réfléchit un instant avant de grimacer : il était peut-être un bon reporter, mais voir des cadavres et des hémoglobines à longueur de journée n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appelait le planning parfait.

- T'as gagné. Au fait, je n'ai pas entendu un chien tout à l'heure ?

- Si, c'est Aika. Mon chien-loup.

- Chien-loup ?

En guise de réponse, elle siffla entre ses doigts. Presque immédiatement, on entendit une sorte de cavalcade et un chiot de quelques mois sauta sur le canapé en jappant joyeusement, donnant des coups de patte à Ichigo afin qu'il baisse son visage, ce qui avait plutôt comme effet de le faire se reculer.

- C'est une terreur !

- Mais non, c'est un amour. Allez regardes donc un film que je puisse me mettre à l'aise !

L'autre soupira avant de s'exécuter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ezréal s'endormit sur son épaule, blottie contre lui, Aika en boule sur ses genoux, alors que les premières notes de V pour Vendetta s'élevaient dans l'appartement.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère vous avoir convaincus, mais si vous avez encore des doutes, attendez le chapitre 3 pour vous décider, là, on entrera réellement dans le vif de l'action ! **

**Même si mon histoire sera - bien entendu - basée sur une romance, je conseille aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir, je traiterai des sujets sensibles comme l'amnésie, le viol, la drogue, le sexe, les meurtres et sûrement aussi la folie (je ne sais pas encore si je vais absolument tout décrire, j'aviserai au fil de l'écriture mais je préfère vous prévenir dès le début). C'est pour ça que, par acquis de conscience, j'ai classé ma fiction sous M. **

**Bref je pense avoir tout dit. Petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je réponds aux reviews et au MP ! **

**A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! **

**Rinoa. **


End file.
